The Administrative Core is the organizing hub of the Center for Modeling Complex Interactions. Scientific, fiscal, and administrative aspects of the Center are managed through this core. Mentoring, evaluation, and recruitment of additional faculty participants are managed here. In addition, the Administrative Core coordinates the activities of the Center, including meetings of the Admin Team, Internal and External Advisory Committees, and engagement activities such as Working Groups, Brown Bag Lunches, and a seminar series. The Administrative Core has four Specific Aims: 1) Provide effective and efficient oversight of the scientific, administrative, and financial aspects of the Center. Oversight resides with the PI, who is assisted by the other members of the Admin Team and staff. The Program Manager assists with financial tasks, reporting, and compliance. The External Advisory committee assists with scientific oversite and approval of new Research and Pilot Projects. The primary role of the Internal Advisory Committee is to serve as ambassadors to the University and liaisons to their respective colleges. 2) Mentor faculty to establish and sustain independently funded research programs and become leaders in interdisciplinary biomedical research. The mentoring plan incorporates networked, peer, and individual components. The mentoring goals are to help investigators navigate the challenges of running a research program and transitioning to independence. Numerous opportunities for collaborative interactions and career development are provided. We also groom the next generation of leaders in interdisciplinary biomedical research. 3) Use strong formative and summative evaluation to promote transition to independence of early career faculty and to increase the productivity and impact of CMCI. Milestones for success are developed for early career faculty, postdoctoral Modeling Core Fellows, and for the Center as a whole. Progress is monitored twice a year using a cumulative reporting system that minimizes the burden on investigators. Anonymous surveys of all Center participants are used to solicit feedback and identify areas for improvement. 4) Enhance internal and external communication that bridges traditional academic silos. Opportunities for interaction include weekly Brown Bag Lunches, workshops to increase data literacy and provide specialized training, a seminar series, and retreats. Our website serves both the internal and external community, including a searchable database to pair modelers with empiricists. We also facilitate several large projects within the University, across the State, and multi-state projects.